Wampus cat (Universe-506)
Overview The Wampus cat is an immortal Native American woman permanently bound to both the hide of a mountain lion and a demon known as the Ewah. History The creature that would become known as the Wampus cat was originally a young Cherokee woman whose husband would frequently go on hunting trips with his tribe while all the women stayed home. Resentful of the fact that women were not allowed on these trips and consumed by her curiosity, she took the hide of a mountain lion and snuck out to follow her husband and the other men to spy on them from behind a rock. Eventually she was caught, causing the tribe's medicine man to magically bond the cougar's hide to the woman's own skin and curse her to live as a half-human, half-cat monster for eternity. After an unknown amount of time of terrorising the Cherokee, this woman had apparently become a quasi-demonic shapeshifter by being bound to the spirit of madness known as the Ewah (or Ew'ah). During this period, a young Native American warrior attempted to kill the Ewah, but he was instantly driven insane after looking at its face. His wife vowed revenge for this, and soon cloaked herself in the hide of a mountain lion and sneaked up behind the beast, causing it to run away when it saw her. This woman's ghost roams the area to this day, still wearing the hide. Appearance The Wampus cat's basic appearance is that of a monstrous, human-sized, semi-humanoid mountain lion with glowing yellow irises, however when making eye contact with someone else, her pupils seem to disappear from sight as her eyes flash far brighter than usual. Personality Not much is known about this woman's personality traits before becoming the Wampus cat besides what is mentioned in her early history, however as the Wampus cat, she had become a vicious, misanthropic and amoral killer even before becoming a spirit of madness. Powers and abilities In her basic form, the Wampus cat is about as strong, fast, agile and durable as an actual mountain lion, with the additional ability to walk upright like an ordinary human, and as a spirit of death and the earth, her cry heralds that someone will die and be buried within the next three days. Since being bound to the Ewah, however, she has also demonstrated the ability to grow an extra pair of "hind" legs for faster travel (especially on all-sixes) or grow a spiked ball on her tail, as well as the ability to drive people insane by making eye contact with them. Less is known about the extent of her immortality; it's known that she doesn't age, but whether or not she's truly unkillable is unknown. Weaknesses and limitations Notes * Out-of-universe notes *This character is based on the Wampus cat and the Ewah from Native American legend. ** Trivia * Out-of-universe trivia * Category:Identity unknown Category:Cherokee Category:Widows Category:Native Americans Category:Midgardian residents Category:Universe-506 residents Category:Humans Category:Animals Category:Demons Category:Magic and the supernatural Category:Immortals Category:Cursed Category:Demonic magic Category:Shapeshifters Category:Madness inducement Category:Females Category:Mythology